


....Family, huh?

by KinbariTeaHeathen



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Found family I guess, Hurt/Comfort, I guess???, Wukongs got... family issues, but also hes Lonely somebody please get this monkey some more friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/pseuds/KinbariTeaHeathen
Summary: Wukong watched MK interact with the others, a sad smile on his face. He was just going to head back to Flower Fruit Mountain, but one part of what Pigsy said to him just kept repeating in his head.He'd called MK family. And Sandy, and Tang, and Mei. The five of them, they were a family, Wukong was now realizing."Family, huh?" He muttered to himself, standing up from his crouched position. "....I don't have that anymore."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	....Family, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> got reminded of a line a gut punches me everytime i read it, so of course my brain said "what if Wukong said it" so.   
> ...yall get this, because i needed to share the emotional pain that the line invoked in me

When Wukong and MK returned from the fight of the day, Mei, Tang, Sandy, and Pigsy were all waiting for them. Once Wukong set MK on the ground, Mei immediately ran forward and drew him into a hug, being careful of his injuries. Tang and Sandy were quick to join her. Wukong sighed and turned, about to leave, when he felt a tug at the end of his scarf, stopping him. Turning, he saw that Pigsy had grabbed onto the fabric, preventing Wukong from leaving.

"...Do you need something?" Wukong asked, wanting to head back to the mountain and just _rest_ , it had been a long day after all.

"I... wanted to thank you." Pigsy said, and wow, Wukong had not been expecting that.

"....Thank me for what?" He asked.

"For taking care of MK." Pigsy said, "The kid is like _family_ to me, you know? They're all my family. If MK died....I'm not sure what I'd do. That being said..."

Pigsy suddenly tugged on Wukong's scarf, hard, pulling him closer to him, so that they were staring at each other eye to eye.

"If _anything_ every happens to the kid." He said, "I can promise you this Sun Wukong. I _will_ find a way to kill you."

"Uh." Wukong said, nervously, unsure how to respond to that. "....Point taken?"

Pigsy wrapped up this whole odd exchange by lightly ruffling Wukong's hair, much to Wukong's confusion, before finally letting go of Wukong's scarf. Wukong immediately leaned back, summoning his cloud, and vanishing. Pigsy sighed.

"Hey Pigsy!" Mei shouted, grabbing his attention. "Aren't you going to join in on the 'MK is Okay' hug?!"

"I'll do you one better." Pigsy said, "I'm going to start the lecture on why MK should _never do that again_."

"Hey now, there's no need for that-" MK started to say, trying to wiggle out of the hug Mei, Sandy, and Tang had effectively trapped him in, to no avail.

"You will stay, and you will learn to not make us worry like that." Tang said, as he and the others tightened their hold on MK.

"Come on guys, seriously? Do we really need to do this again?" MK asked, already resigning himself to it.

\-----------

From a nearby rooftop, Wukong watched MK interact with the others, a sad smile on his face. He was just going to head back to Flower Fruit Mountain, but one part of what Pigsy said to him just kept repeating in his head.

He'd called MK family. And Sandy, and Tang, and Mei. The five of them, they were a family, Wukong was now realizing.

"Family, huh?" He muttered to himself, standing up from his crouched position. "....I don't have that anymore."

Not feeling like intruding on the family any longer, Wukong vanished, teleporting back to Flower Fruit Mountain.

...He hoped the monkeys would be enough to soothe the sudden feeling of loneliness that had washed over him.

\---------

The monkeys weren't enough. He was a fool for thinking that they would be, after he had seen MK and the others interacting like that. It just....wasn't the same.

Which was why Wukong found himself sneaking in through the back door of the noodle shop. He wasn't entirely sure _what_ he planned to do here, but he figured he could just figure that out while he did it. Wasn't like there was going to be anyone to see him in here anyways, considering the late hour.

Or at least, there _shouldn't_ be anyone.

Wukong suddenly became aware of the sound of talking from the general eating area of the restaurant. From the voices, he could tell that it was MK and his friends. Drawing a little closer, he peeked around the corner, to see them laughing and smiling, the card game they were playing laid out on the table, forgotten as MK retold the events of the day.

They were still up. Having fun, as a family.

...He shouldn't be here.

Suddenly feeling rather stupid for doing this in the first place, (and really, _why_ had he thought it was a good idea to come back here?), Wukong started slowly backing up, fully intending on leaving as though he was never there.

This was, of course, as fate would have it, the moment his tail happened to move in just the right wrong direction to knock a bowl off a table.

Wukong froze as the bowl shattered, the noise seeming to ring impossibly loud. The voices in the other room went quiet, and he could hear someone slowly get up and walk towards the kitchen and, oh, he should move-

"Monkey King?" MK asked, seeing him. Wukong forced himself to relax, trying to make it seem like he hadn't been about to leave in a panic.

"Hey, kid. How's it going?" He said instead, casually leaning against a table, only the swishing of his tail betraying how kinda nervous he was. MK looked both confused and concerned, and for a moment it seemed like he was going to ask him something, but he was interrupted before he could even begin, by Pigsy yelling;

"Tell that monkey that he'll have to pay for whatever he broke!"

Wukong suddenly became aware at the shards of broken bowl surrounding him. Quickly, he magicked them away, making a motion indicating MK to not say anything about it. MK rolled his eyes in response, but didn't call him out on it, so Wukong considered that a win.

Quietly, he followed MK into the main room of the restaurant.

"Ah, Wukong, care to join the game?" Tang asked when he saw him, holding up a deck of cards. "We only just started, I can still deal you in."

"Uh, sure, I guess." Wukong said, slowly sitting down at the table, picking a seat between MK and Sandy. "What are you playing?"

"Poker." Mei said, and Wukong smirked. Oh, this was going to be _fun_.

\---------

One hour, and multiple warranted accusations of cheating later, Wukong had won the game.

"I am _convinced_ that you cheated." Pigsy said, glaring at Wukong.

"You can't prove anything." Wukong responded, smirking as he leaned back in his chair.

"I know, and I hate it." Pigsy sighed, before glancing over at Mei and MK. The two of them had fallen asleep a little while ago, leaning on each other.

"...We should probably get Mei home." Pigsy said, standing up. "Wukong, you can bring MK up to his apartment right?"

"Who do you think I am?" Wukong asked, gently picking MK up. "He weighs but a handful of grapes to me."

Tang snorted at that, but didn't comment on it. Sandy picked up Mei and walked out the door, waving goodbye as he went. Pigsy and Tang started to clean up the table, so Wukong carefully carried MK up the stairs and into his apartment. He put MK down on his bed, transforming his clothes into pajamas as he did so. (Because while Wukong might tend to sleep in whatever he was already wearing, he knew MK always wore pajamas.)

MK stirred a little as Wukong tucked him in.

"Monkie King?" He mumbled, rolling over.

"Shh." Wukong whispered, "Go back to sleep."

"Y'know." MK said, ignoring him, "You should come to family game night more often."

Wukong froze.

"Oh." He said, "This was a. A family thing? Uh. I mean, it was fun but, I probably won't end up coming by again. This was like. A one time thing."

"Aww." MK said, sounding vaguely disappointed. "...You're always welcome to come though."

"Uh huh, sure." Wukong said, trying not to sound as....mentally shaken as he was. "I'll keep that in mind."

MK seemed to accept this answer, as he rolled over and quickly fell back asleep, leaving Wukong by himself with his thoughts. Wukong, figuring that there was no better way to deal with the emotions he was going through right now, climbed out the window and onto the roof, where he started pacing, tail waving back and forth.

What did MK mean by "always welcome"? Did he like, mean it as part of the family, or was he just inviting him to be nice? Surely that was it, right? He was just being nice, or maybe it was just him being sleep deprived!

But what if it wasn't?

...Was Wukong ready to be a part of a family again?

Wukong, caught up in his thoughts, remained ignorant to the passing of time, as he continued to pace back and forth on the roof.

This was how MK found him in the morning.

"...Monkey King?" He asked, making Wukong startle, looking down to see MK standing on the balcony. "What are you doing?"

"Oh! I was just, uh, thinking." Wukong said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. MK narrowed his eyes at him.

"Have you.... been up there all night?"

"Huh?" Wukong looked at the sky, confused, only just now realizing that the sun was rising. "Ah. I uh, lost track of time, I guess."

"So you didn't sleep at all?" MK asked, concerned, as Wukong jumped down from the roof to stand beside him on the balcony.

"Kid, I don't exactly need sleep as often as you do." Wukong snorted, leaning against the balcony rail. "You don't need to worry about me."

"When's the last time you slept?" MK asked, to Wukong's confusion.

"What?"

"When. Was. The last time. You slept." MK asked again, saying it slowly to really drive the question home. "You said you don't sleep 'as often' as me. That implies you still need to sleep. So tell me, when was the last time you slept?"

"I don't see how this is important-"

"If you don't tell me I'll go to Flower Fruit Mountain and ask the monkeys." MK said, summoning his staff, fully ready to follow through on his threat by vaulting to the mountain.

"Okay, okay, fine, you don't need to do that." Wukong sighed, "The last time I slept was....about two weeks ago."

"Two weeks?!" MK practically yelled, making Wukong flinch. "Okay, no, that's it, you're taking a nap, right now-"

"Uh, I don't think that's really necessary-" Wukong started to say, turning to leave, but was stopped by MK grabbing a hold of his scarf and dragging him back into the apartment and oh, Wukong really regretted giving MK super strength now. Even though MK's arm was still injured, the kid had a ridiculous amount of strength and energy.

"Listen," MK said, "I did not sit through 27 lectures from Pigsy and Tang about taking care of myself just to watch another member of my family make the same mistakes I did."

"Another member of your what?" Wukong asked, shock flowing through him, but he was ignored as MK all but threw him onto the couch, pulling blankets out of a closet. He dumped the blankets on top of the Monkey King. Wukong fumbled with the blankets for a moment, finally getting his head free of them, only to be smacked in the face with a pillow MK threw at him.

He, thankfully, managed to dodge the second pillow.

"...Why do you have so many blankets and pillows?" Wukong questioned.

"Me and Mei build blanket forts sometimes." MK said, pulling out the last of the blankets. "Pigsy and Sandy bring up snacks, and Tang will bring up old movies as well. You can join in the next time we build one, but for now, you are going to _nap_."

Wukong figured that there was no way he was going to be getting out of this situation, so he decided to just accept it, laying down and closing eyes. 

He couldn't sleep though.

MK had just called him _family._

....Why? What did Wukong do that could've possibly made MK see him as family?

He didn't understand. He really didn't.

But...something about the idea of being MK's family....just felt right. Like it was meant to happen.

Mind spent from the emotional whirlwind that had been the past 24 hours, Wukong finally fell asleep.

And he dreamt of the games and bonding moments he had with his family from long ago. Somehow, despite missing them, some part of him knew, that he had found a new family with the people he was with now.


End file.
